phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alys Brangwin
Alys Brangwin 'is a playable character in Phantasy Star 4: End of the Millennium. She is a experienced hunter and mentor to Chaz Ashley 'Biography She met Chaz years ago in an far off country and took him under her wing. She had also met Rune at some unknown time. She is the top hunter of the Hunter's Guild, having solved more cases than any other hunter. Her exploits have earned her the nickname "The Eight Strokes Warrior". While appearing cold and indifferent to strangers, She is highly regarded by people who are more familliar with her, as shown in Aiedo. At the start of the game, she and Chaz are hired to exterminate the monsters that had infested the Pita Academy's basement. Joined by a professor named Hahn, they sucessfully destroy the source of the monsters, only to find what appear to be monster breeding capsules. Intriged, she forces the University's principal to reveal their origin: Birth Vally, an area that a second professor, Holt, and a crew of researchers vanished. Alys is then hired by Hahn to help investigate the disappearance. The trio arrives at Birth Vally and find that everyone, including Holt, have been turned into stone. Remembering that a medicine called 'Alshline' can restore stone to flesh, the group travels to Molcum, where Alys first heard of it. They find the village totally destroyed and abandoned aside from Rune, who informs them that Alshline can be found in Tonoe. With his assistance, the group manages to reach the town and meet with the Village Elder, Grandfather Dorin. She assulted the Elder when he revealed her 'measurements', though Rune was quickly able to calm her down. After retrieving the Alshline and freeing the victims of Birth Valley, Alys was preparing to head back to the guild, only to be waylaid by a monster attack. With Professor Holt nowhere in site, she was hired by Hahn to find him. Penetrating the deeper levels of Birth Valley, they evetually found Holt and a mysterious girl named Rika. They then met Seed, an ancient computer that had created her. The AI informed the group that the systems needed to maintain Motiva were rushing out of control. Alys then suggested that the system be shut down. Seed concured with her and informed the group that shutting down the main plant 'Nurvus' would shut every system down. It's controller, Demi, was unfortunatly in the cluthes of Zio. Alys agreed to rescue the andriod Demi and at the same time get rid of Zio once and for all. After arriving at Zio's fort, the gang manages to save Demi only to meet face-to-face with Zio. Alys tried to reason with him, arguing that his actions would lead to the death of every living being, but Zio claimed that to be his goal. The group engaged Zio in battle, but were unable to break Zio's protective barrier. During the battle, Zio unleashed the Dark Energy Wave, which hit Alys. The group escaped, only to find that Alys's wounds were greater than imagined. She was brought to the inn in Krup. Always thinking about the mission first, she told the group to seek Rune, the only person capable of breaking Zio's magical barrier. She was looked after by Hahn and his girlfriend, a schoolteacher named Saya, while the rest looked for Rune. They eventually found him at the Ladea Tower, where he was in the process of finding the Psych Wand, the only thing capable of destroying Zio's magical barrier. The group found it and returned to Krup, only to learn that Alys's condition had worsened. Although Chaz pleaded with him, Rune declared that he was unable to do anything. She told Chaz to not worry, and asked Rune to watch over Chaz. With her dying breath, she told Chaz that he had become an honorable adult and thanked him. She then passed away. She was buried on the outskirts of Krup. Later, when Chaz retrieves the Elsydeon from the Esper Mansion, he sees the spirts of those who fought to protect Algo. Among them is Alys, who smiles but does not speak. She makes one last appearence at Anger Tower on Rykros. Upon reaching the top levels of the tower, the player meets Alys, who suddenly attacks. She attacks with a slaser and can easily be killed in two hits. She is subsequentally revealed to be an illusion by the guardian of the tower, Re-Faze, in order to inflame Chaz's hatred. 'Abilities' 'Techniques' *Foi Lvl 7 *Saner Lvl 7 *Shift Lvl 7 *Zan Lvl 8 *Gifoi Lvl 14 *Gizan Lvl 18 *Nafoi Lvl 22 *Nazan Lvl 27 'Skills' *Vortex Lvl 7 *Moonshade Lvl 10 *Death Lvl 13 Category:Characters